The amazing world of gumball, faster than light
by lonewriterRyuRyan
Summary: This is a crossover i was requested to write. It is the amazing world of gumball crossover with faster than light, reviews are wanted along with criticism.
1. Chapter 1 school day part1

Chapter 1: school day part.1

The sun was rising early in the morning on the City of Elmore. The sun was rising on a small neighbourhood as the loud sound of a continuous beep rang in the room in one of the houses. The room where the sound was coming from was fairly dirty, with clothes littering the floor. An orange fish-like youngster was sleeping in a fish bowl that was a little too small, but he never minded it. Although he was not waking up to the sound of the alarm clock going off in the floor. A young blue cat awoke, sitting up and yawning. He had a sweater and jeans on. He reached into the floor and cut off the alarm clock.

The cat boy yawned and shook the fishbowl slightly. "Darwin! Get up!" he said knowing that they had to go to school soon. The two of them were brothers. The young cat boy was named Gumball and the fish was Darwin. They usually got into crazy antics together while living with the rest of their family. Darwin yawned and got up. "Oh, morning Gumball," he greeted him yawning tiredly before being surprised by the mess of a room since he couldn't remember the last time they had cleaned it.

"Morning. Come on, we're gonna miss the bus," Gumball claimed. Darwin nodded and grabbed his backpack off the floor though his brother was digging through the piles of clothing lying around the room for his backpack. "I'll see you on the bus, Gumball," his brother said before heading downstairs to the stop sign without him.

Gumball continued to frantically look around for it for the next ten minutes until he suddenly came to a realization. "Wait… I left my backpack in my locker," he said to himself, facepalming as he saw the bus pull over outside and Darwin get on it. "Oh man!" he quickly ran downstairs, heading for the bus. However, he was too late and it had already started driving off. Gumball was panting since he was unable to catch up to it in time.

"Well this morning couldn't be any worse…" he told himself before he heard a loud crashing noise. He looked up and saw the sky becoming darker with a faint sound of thunder. It began raining heavily shortly after. Gumball was screaming in anger before beginning to run to school through the downpour that seemed relentless with the loud crashing thunder as well.

After a short time of running through the rain, he arrived to his school, which was named Elmore Jr. High School. He got inside, panting, dripping wet and completely soaked from the rain. He was out of breath, though he was glad that he wasn't late for class so far. He tried to walk as fast as he could through the halls to his science class.

Gumball was relieved once he got to the science classroom on time and he saw his friends and other classmates. He saw his teacher, Miss Simian, a very old baboon with dark grey fur and a homely primate face, wearing a pale brownish red polka dot dress. Like most primates, her arms span the length of her body though she could walk solely on her two legs instead of using her arms to help. She also was rather skinny for a primate. She despised Gumball due to his past antics. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Simian," he apologized still panting from the run to school. "Actually you're right on time…" she responded with a hint of irritation behind her voice before beginning to write on the chalkboard.

Gumball sat at his desk behind Darwin's. He just sighed in relief, opening his notebook from his desk and doing what he usually did in science; Pretend he was listening and paying attention when really he was doodling in his book.

After a while there was only five minutes left in the class. He felt something hit him in the side of the head. It was a small, scrunched up sheet of paper. He looked over to his right. The person who had thrown was his girlfriend, Penny, an anthropomorphic peanut with a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body was a sort of shell but what she looked like underneath was unknown. She had red and white wrist bands on, along with orange sneakers. Also, cheerleading was her hobby.

Gumball looked at her confusedly, mouthing the word 'what' to her as she wrote something down. She lifted her book up secretly, opening it and pretending to be reading it while showing a note that read, 'We need to talk after school.' He nodded before hearing the bell ring. He sighed and got up before leaving the classroom with the rest of the students and going to lunch.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 School day part2 Friends' Pl

Chapter 2: School day part.2 Friends' Plans

Gumball went through the rest of the school day like he normally did. The heavy rain eventually cleared up near the end of the school day. He was yawning while walking through the halls and looking around for Penny, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was still questioning what she wanted to talk to him about. "Hey, Gumball!" Darwin shouted suddenly coming out of nowhere, making Gumball scream and jump in surprise. He was panting as he turned around. "Darwin! Jeez, don't scare me like that. What is it?" he questioned. His brother was acting very excited.

"Rachel told me to invite some of our friends to see something. Meet me at her house," Darwin claimed before walking away happily. Gumball scratched his head starting to think that this day was just getting weirder by the second. He just brushed it off and continued to search for Penny since he still remembered that she wanted to talk to him.

Gumball arrived outside. The dark clouds were still around but the rain had stopped. He was distracted by it until he heard a voice. "Hey, Gumball!" he turned around and saw Penny standing there. "Oh hey, Penny, I just was looking for you," Gumball claimed and smiled. Seeing her face usually brightened up his day whenever they were turning out bad. He sat down on the steps that lead to the entrance of the school beside her.

"Sooo what is it you wanted to talk about?" Gumball asked. Every time she wanted to talk to him like this, he got worried each time just from fear of her bringing up the conversations, wanting to take their relationship to the next level. "We need to talk… about us," Penny started making him gulp and start worrying about his worst fears coming true. "Y-yeah, sure… what about us?" Gumball responded nervously shying away from the question. "I think we should break up," she said outright. It was one of his worst fears, but not the one he thought of.

"W-what? Why?" Gumball asked wondering what he did wrong to cause this. "I just don't think it'll work with us. I'm sorry, but I have to go to Rachel's," Penny apologized as she got up. Gumball tried to act like he wasn't depressed as he stood up, putting his backpack on his back and sighing. "I have to go there too…" he told her before walking ahead. The energetic attitude he had was now completely lost to the bad day he has had so far. Penny reluctantly followed behind him since they were going to the same place.

Gumball just kept his slow pace footstep after footstep, wondering what Darwin was so excited for him to see but was questioning more about why they were inviting a lot of their friends into it. He just kept walking with his eyes and head lowered to the ground until he looked up. They had now arrived to Rachel's house. Penny rang the doorbell and waited for an answer they didn't get any response, although they knew that Rachel's parents were probably not home yet.

Gumball and Penny waited for a while in the awkward silence between the two's torn relationship. They saw the door open a girl with blue skin. She had a white t-shirt, a chartreuse colored skirt and a pair with white sneakers with red stripes. Her hair appeared to fade from yellow to magenta like the rest of her family, and she had a headband in her hair. "Good, you guys came," she greeted them. "Hey Rachel," Gumball responded in an odd tone to her. His voice had no energy put into it now which was odd since he usually acted completely different.

"Okay, come in. I'll explain what's going on in a second," Rachel claimed. She used to look down on Gumball for being younger but a year had passed since then and she had lightened up over time. They nodded and entered inside, though Gumball saw only two others there. Darwin was sitting on the couch and there was a translucent ghost girl floating nearby with a bow that resembled a skull with wings. Her bangs were also covering her left eye. She was normally known as a Social Floater Emo in Junior High who had participated in some of their antics.

Penny sat down on the couch beside Darwin while Gumball just stood by the door, Rachel acting excited. "Alright, I called you here for a reason. I invited others, but I don't think they're going to show up," she claimed. Everyone still was confused and Gumball was barely paying attention sighing again. The ghost girl recognized the depression behind his sighs which made her curious. "What did you invite us over to see?" Penny asked. Everyone was eager to find out what it was.

"Right, outside of the city, you know that abandoned farm?" Rachel started. "Yeah, what about it?" Darwin responded since he wasn't told about what it was yet. "Well I saw something crash there last night I went and looked, but there was too much fire for me to see what it was. It should have gone out by now and I wanted others to come check it out with me," she explained what had occurred. "So who's in?" she asked who would join her in the searching the crash site. "Sure why not…?" Gumball agreed to come and help, but he was still in his depressed tone.

"I guess I can come too," the ghost girl agreed reluctantly. "I don't see why not," Penny claimed glad to join in with the rest. "Yay! When are we going?" Darwin asked excitedly. "Right now. Come on," Rachel declared. Darwin and Penny nodded and went to follow her outside, planning to head to the abandoned farm outside of Elmore City, but before Gumball could walk out of the door he was stopped by the ghost girl. "Oh, hey Carrie…" he greeted her a bit surprised. "Did you stay up all night? You don't seem right," Carrie questioned him. He sighed again. He really did not want to talk about it, but he did anyway. "Penny dumped me," he explained it as simple as possible, not wanting to remember it.

"Oh, well… uh… sorry to hear?" Carrie replied, not entirely sure of what to say at all which added awkwardness to the conversation. "Let's just go see this thing Rachel wants to show us," she said thinking that it would cheer him up. Gumball nodded and the two went off, rushing to try and catch up to the group.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The crash site

Chapter 3: The Crash Site

It only took about half an hour of walking to get out of Elmore City. Most of the group were excited for what they were going to see on the abandoned farm. Everyone except Carrie and Gumball were at least. The two were lagging behind the rest. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to do it but Gumball was trying to do it since he was depressed and needed time to think to himself. He kept hearing Darwin and Penny asking Rachel constantly over what she saw, but kept getting the same response, that she had no idea and that was why they brought them.

"What do you think it'll be?" Gumball asked Carrie, not wanting to talk to the others so they wouldn't ask what was wrong with him. "Don't know but I guess we'll find out soon," Carrie answered. They saw the abandoned farm up ahead and the group entered the field. What used to be filled with luscious crops was now fraught with just weeds and dead grass. "Here it is!" Rachel said excitedly as they all arrived to a strange crater, but it wasn't too deep. They saw an odd red and orange wreckage with only one room on it. It was left unscathed but the rest of it was broken to pieces and burnt.

"Wow, it's a spaceship!" Darwin exclaimed in surprise. Everyone was looking at it in amazement. After a while of standing there and staring at it, Penny had to question one thing. "Do we call somebody to see it? This could be something big," she asked while the others were unsure of how to answer.

"Let's look around it first, then we'll go tell others," Rachel claimed. The group agreed to it before sliding into the crater and deciding to search through the destroyed spaceship. Gumball and Darwin were trying to open the door to the one room, but the door wouldn't open, needing power to open it. "Hey, Carrie!" Darwin called as she floated over. "Can you open this from the inside for us?" Darwin politely asked. She nodded and floated through the door into the room. She looked around and saw what a button on the wall beside the odd door that read, 'Emergency door, override switch.'

Carrie hit the button and the door slid open. Gumball and Darwin entered the room while Rachel and Penny were searching the rest of the wreckage. Gumball and Darwin looked in awe at the room that appeared to be the piloting area of the ship. Everything looked unharmed and there was a board filled with buttons and levers in front of a big chair. There were also some books lying nearby on a shelf along with a weird monitor screen on the wall nearby. "Wooooow…" Darwin said in astonishment.

Gumball noticed something in the corner nearby. He saw a torso, but when he touched it the body felt metallic. "This is weird…" he said while Carrie was flipping through the pages of one of the books. She liked to read but she didn't have many books at her home. It was a welcomed change to read something new but they seemed odd to her. The books were about some weird things called Engis and their history.

While the others were still searching, Gumball noticed a metallic arm lying nearby. He picked it up, bringing it over and attaching it to the robotic torso. They fit together perfectly like they were easy to reassemble. Gumball found another arm of the robot and put it on the torso. He looked up and glared at the weird black screen that appeared to be the face of this odd machine, but it was like a computer screen. Gumball soon found the legs of the robot and hooked all of the parts together.

Eventually, Rachel and Penny came into the room where the others were in as well. "There isn't anything on the outside," Penny claimed. Darwin turned around still extremely happy of all he saw. "We found this," he responded. Penny and Rachel were just as shocked as the rest when they entered.

Rachel caught what Gumball was working on out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, what is that?" she asked beginning to approach him. He sighed, still depressed from his horrid afternoon. Penny didn't seem too much happier either. "I don't know, it's like something possessed me to start rebuilding this," he responded. They all looked at Carrie for a second questioning the 'possession' he talked about, but she was still reading the book and they all looked back to Gumball.

"Well it's still cool!" Darwin declared. The others agreed but they were still confused by it. "I think that's an Engi," they heard Carrie say and looked at her confusedly. "It's hard to tell if it's partly organic or entirely mechanical. They are smart and great at repairs, but they're not good in combat," she read from the book but the words confused her, why would it need to fight?. Gumball was looking at the black screen of the Engi and started punching it, beating on it out of annoyance. He needed something to let out his frustration on.

Suddenly the Engi's face-like screen went from black to green. It shot out a bright light and they started hearing a loud noise that was like an echoing mini siren coming from it. That was painful to their ears. Darwin gulped noticing that the door was locked and the button wouldn't open it anymore. "Shut it off!" Rachel screamed at Gumball. Before long the Engi screen turned red and it let out a bright light. Just after that, it exploded, causing the rest of the room to blow up along with the odd technology. They all vanished in the impact, their screams echoing through the room.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The odd world

Chapter 4: The Odd World

Gumball groaned while he woke up. He held his head in pain and looked around. He was in an alley with a few trash cans in it. He rubbed his head looking around. "Where am I?" he asked himself confusedly while continuing to look around, but when he looked up he saw the clear blue sky and looked down to see a puddle of water at his feet, showing his reflection until he suddenly heard a robotic voice. "Thank you for repairing me," something said that tone of voice. Gumball screamed in surprise, looking behind him and seeing the Engi that he repaired which had caused the ship to explode.

"What did you do? Where are my friends?" Gumball asked a lot of questions in a fast voice in confusion and panic. The Engi's screen of a face turned purple and green again. "I can only process the first few questions you have asked… I am an Engi. Well, I do not know what happened to your friends when you began beating on my body. It reactivated but also turned on the emergency teleporter I set before the crash. Anyone in the explosion was teleported to a random location in the galaxy," the Engi explained. Gumball gulped afraid to ask any more questions.

"W-where am I again?" Gumball questioned in worry. "You are in the Civilian Sector 1 on the calmest planet. Thank you for fixing me, but I must leave. May we meet again," the Engi bid farewell to him before walking off, his metal feet clanking against the ground as he walked away.

Gumball stepped out of the alley just to have his jaw drop seeing a variety of different alien races that filled the streets, walking around and doing daily tasks just like everyone he knew in Elmore. He gulped seeing the strange aliens. "My mom's going to kill me… if my friends don't first," he said to himself in regret for getting his friends in potential trouble since he did not know what could happen. But was also worried they all would be mad at him, He started walking through the streets it was like a regular city.

After a short time of walking, Gumball had been thinking of what the Engi had said, his words echoing through his head repeatedly. "There are more planets? More sectors?" he kept his thoughts, wondering if his friends were safe or not, thinking that they were probably all mad at him. He was just walking the streets until he arrived to a huge crowd of aliens surrounding something while cheering and roaring in applause. Gumball squeezed through the crowd to see what was going on.

Gumball sighed in relief once he got through the crowd of aliens and saw a weird arena. An alien that looked like a mantis was fighting an alien that looked like he was made of rock. "Coooool!" he said in aw seeing it, but wondered what they were fighting over until he heard someone shouting about taking bets for scrap metal. He tilted his head hearing it but saw people giving actual scrap metal to bet on the mantis or rockman. Gumball thought about questioning the other aliens if they had seen his friends, but he thought that he would do this after seeing what the mantis and rockman would do.

Gumball heard a loud bell ring as he saw the rockman slam his palm into the ground, ripping out a big chunk of it and throwing it at the mantis, but he saw it and slashed the rock in half with one of its pincer like arms before it jabbed at the rockman. It blocked it with its tough arms and punched him away. He continued to throw his punches, swinging wildly but mostly missing the mantis, yet he sliced one of its arms off. The mantis replied by kicking the rockman against the wall of the arena and put his pincer like arms up to his stone neck in the fashion of an X. It slid its pincers and decapitated the rockman, its head smashing the ground and falling to pieces. Its body fell over and collapsed into chunks of rocks.

Gumball looked in shock at what he just witnessed as he heard some of the crowd cheering, and the others booing over the results of the fight. The mantis went to another room and left the arena once he had won. Gumball had to begin asking people about his friends and thought that perhaps this will be the best place to start. He went to the staircase nearby, heading down the steps which led into the fighters' locker room.

As Gumball entered the locker room he saw an Engi talking with a weird being that looked just like a slug. "Are you kidding?" the slug asked being one of the fighters as well. "I'm not joking. You should leave while you can the rebels will attack tonight to begin the plan to dominate every planet in the galaxy. Their only weakness is that flagship with their leader on it, and that's at Sector 9," the Engi responded. Gumball ignored them and continued looking around for the mantis he had watched at the match.

After a short time of searching, Gumball found him and went up to him. "Um, hello?" he tried to greet the mantis as he looked at him, giving Gumball a little scare. "What do you want, kid? An autograph?" the mantis questioned. "N-no, I was just wondering if you've s-seen my friends," he asked nervously still scared of the aliens. "No, not really many kids around here. Why? Did you get separated on a field trip?" he responded with a laugh while slamming his locker shut after cleaning his pincers.

Gumball sighed unhappily and looked down, knowing that it was going to be hard to find his friends. The mantis had an idea. "What kind of race are you?" he asked but Gumball was unsure on how to answer. "I-I don't think I should answer that. I'm n-not even from this planet. I just want to find my friends and get us home," Gumball answered and gulped. "Right… well I'm Kazaak, but you can call me Kaz. Maybe I could help you find your friends in my spaceship," Kaz offered with a grin. "Really? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" he responded happily, glad that he was going to get some form of help but still had major guilt over getting separated from his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, it's no problem. We'll go searching when I finish my next five fights," Kaz implied with a grin. While he listening to Gumball explain what his friends looked like, Kaz just kept nodding, planning on capturing them all and selling them to slavers for a lot of scrap, because since they were unknown races they would be worth a fortune.

"That's great! Hey, by the way, what are rebels?" Gumball asked seeing a shocked expression go across the mantis' face. He looked around nervously. "You are dumb kid. They are the loons of the galaxy, evil people from all the races combined. They haven't been a problem yet but people keep rumoring of some galaxy takeover by attacking, planet after planet, sector by sector. They want to enslave us all. Personally, I don't believe it," Kaz explained everything behind the rebels and how they wanted to dominate every race.

"Oh… well I guess if you think it's nothing to worry about," Gumball said before sitting down on a nearby bench as Kaz walked away to get back to fighting like they had agreed on.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Rebels' Plans Begin

Chapter 5: Rebels' Plans Begin

Gumball had fallen asleep while waiting for Kaz. He was unaware of the plan the mantis had thought of. He thought he had befriended him, but he secretly he was planning to sell him to slavers for a lot of scrap metal. Gumball was sleeping peacefully until he suddenly was awoken by the ground shaking. He groaned and woke back up. He could hear the sound of screaming and suddenly heard multiple loud explosions that made him fall from the bench he was resting on. "W-what's going on?!" he asked in panic and worry until he heard someone yelling aloud. "Help!" it sounded like Kaz.

Gumball quickly ran to where he heard the calls for help. When he was outside, something made his eyes widen. The town was now on fire and the sky had turned black and ominous. There were a fleet of ships that had orange and blue colors painted on them. Gumball recognized the ships' coloring. They had the same paint jobs and they looked like the one that he and his friends found wrecked. Gumball was just looking in horror, seeing different kinds of aliens fighting while others were running and trying to escape.

"Help!" Gumball heard Kaz's voice bellow to his ears. He ran to where he heard it and he saw the mantis with his leg trapped under a pile of rubble with multiple dead aliens surrounding him. Gumball went over and helped move some of the gravel off his leg. "Are you okay? What's going on?!" he asked in a panic as they saw a big red laser beam shoot through the sky and cut into a building, making more debris start falling from it and lighting it on fire.

Kaz quickly grabbed Gumball and ran to a safe distance as the fiery rubble smashed into the ground and other buildings. "Those rumors about rebels turned out to be true!" Kaz responded as they saw three aliens come up, all looking similar in shape but were wearing black and red helmets and armor, with weird rifles and handguns that looked like they had parts in them. The guns glowed bright green, bright blue or red, showing them to be energy weapons. "Oh great, humans the easiest to kill," Kaz said readying his pincer like arms. The three humans aimed their weapons at the two of them.

"We need to get out of here!" Gumball shouted. He backed away, afraid that they were going to get hurt. "Just surrender and become our slaves, and maybe we'll be merciful when killing you," one of the humans said. "We just need to get to my ship. Just get ready to run," Kaz said. Gumball nodded, being ready to go. One of the humans approached the mantis and was about to tie him up, but suddenly Kaz grabbed the human's hand and stabbed him in the throat with his arm pincer. "Run!" he shouted before hastening off with Gumball.

Gumball was terrified. The sky was dark buildings were catching ablaze and being blown up. The spaceships in the sky were shooting missiles, beams and laser projectiles down on the city. Gumball just kept running, wishing he could find his friends very soon, but at this point, he was hoping that they were not on the planet since he was extremely terrified of the rebels' attack.

After a quick run through the destruction of the town, Gumball and Kaz had arrived to a damaged building. The lights were cut off yet just when they came in, the lights were flicked on. Gumball was stunned to see another spaceship inside the building. It resembled a shuttle ship with wings that had the tips reaching the jets, and Dual Lasers and a Mini-Beam attached to it. "Whoa… this is your ship?" Gumball asked while they were approaching it. He was in awe before he felt the ground shake again, nearly knocking them off their feet. "Now it is," Kaz replied as they both got onto the ship, apparently named the Stealth Cruiser.

Gumball saw the doors close on the ship. Kaz was in the pilot seat, setting it up and getting it ready to go while Gumball just tried to sit down, hoping that they will get out of the planet safe and sound. He was still terrified at the thought of his friends being hurt, especially now that they were in as much danger as he was with the rebels starting to attack. Suddenly he felt the spaceship start to move and point toward the ceiling of the building as it was being lifted up. "This is so terrifying, but cool!" Gumball claimed afraid of riding in the spaceship.

"Here we go!" Kaz said with a grin. To him Gumball was a living profit worth a lot of scrap, which was the only reason that he was keeping him alive and trying to help him.

Gumball looked nervously as Kaz fired two small laser bursts, blasting a hole through the ceiling as he felt the ship lift off. It began rocketing to the sky, but when took off they kept hearing weapons fire and lasers fly through the air. They saw all the ships open fire on other ships that were taking off to the atmosphere that were trying to escape the planet. Gumball was hanging onto the chair, feeling like he was being crushed flat as they finally got into space.

Gumball was panting. At this point it was now safe, with no more shaking ground, lasers being blasted at them or any aliens trying to terminate them. Gumball stood up, stumbling while shaken up badly from all that he just witnessed. "Alright kid, do me a favor and check out all the system rooms on the ship. We're in another part of the sector now and since it'll take a while to charge up the FTL drive we need to make sure everything is working," Kaz told him. "And by we you mean me?" Gumball asked but that was the situation. He nodded and sighing as he went off to begin searching the rooms.

Gumball passed by a window and looked in awe, seeing the bright stars that were shining luminously, like they were welcoming them around here. This made Gumball feel down as he sighed, going off to continue checking on the systems of the ship.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
